


Get Out.

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Mistakes, Yeah that's it, pete fucked up, references to domestic abuse, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've fought too many times. It's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"Get out. Just... get out." 

Patrick's voice trembles as he says the words, but they're firm. Decisive. 

"'Trick-" 

"Get out." 

His voice is shaking, more and more, and Pete can hear the note of fear and heartbreak in his voice. It hurts. 

"I'm so sorry 'Trick it was an accident I promise it won't-" 

"Get out!" 

Maybe he should leave. It'd be for the best. Best for Patrick, so Pete doesn't poison him with his hatred and darkness and demons like he poisoned everyone else he loves. So he will. He will get out. 

Out of Patrick's life. 

"J-just leave!" 

A tear falls from the blond boy's face, not the first of Patrick's Pete has seen. More come, seeping out of his beautiful blue eyes and over his cheeks, over the purple and black bruises. Bruises that I caused in the stupid haze of pills and booze and sleepless nights, Pete thinks. So he takes one more look at Patrick's beautiful face, memorizing every detail before turning away and running like the coward he is.


End file.
